


我就喜欢他这个样子

by bujianfeiwuningsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: KSK瞩目, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujianfeiwuningsi/pseuds/bujianfeiwuningsi
Summary: 狮子并不是单纯且软萌的受，是相互捕猎的过程
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 11





	我就喜欢他这个样子

**Author's Note:**

> KSK！

Krist说不知道摄像机开着时台下已嘈杂一片，当解释因为他哥太可爱之后粉丝的尖叫立刻充斥场馆，几乎要把房顶掀开，话筒都盖不过兴奋而尖利的声音，在尝试了几次无果之后他只能边笑边无奈的把话筒交还给主持人，摇着头，心里却莫名得意起来：这样就受不了吗？那是你们没有见我哥真正可爱的样子。

众所周知，缺乏睡眠的Singto会变得无比呆萌，而且谢天谢地，他经常睡眠不足，但只有krist知道这样的Singto有多么好欺负。在没有镜头的地方，krist会抓住无人的间隙向反应比平时更慢的Singto冲过去，对方往往会惊讶的喊一声“噢~kit！”便张开双臂条件反射般的抱住扑向自己的人，承受着冲力蹬蹬蹬往后退，直到靠在墙上，或者顺势倒下，被krist压的死死的，不是咬住颈侧就是逮着耳垂吹气。  
通常这个时候Singto会开始笑，容忍或者说根本没有意识到krist在做什么，除非等他的弟弟将舌尖抵住刚被咬过的皮肤舔舐，要不就从吹耳垂到直接含住那块敏感的软肉，Singto才会像如梦初醒般开始反击，圈着krist的手臂变成抓着他的侧腰挠痒。然后他们就会像两只打闹的小兽一样翻来滚去，你压着我我压着你，四肢相缠、十指相扣、腰胯相抵、肌肤相蹭，因为训练而累积的汗水从发丝间甩落，滴落在对方的衣服上，不多时就消散于无形，房间内只留下带着轻喘的笑声。

这样的打闹直到某一天，一滴汗水恰巧溅到Singto嘴角，Singto像是被突来的触感吓到，一时忘记推拒正打算攻击他脸颊的Krsit，伸出舌尖下意识舔了舔汗水划过的下唇，确定并没有危险后又笑起来。  
Krsit却因为这个举动愣住，看着那截粉色又湿润的舌尖，他不知道自己的记忆原来这么好。一时之间，Singto以往所有的类似动作，不论是作为kangphop反抗arthit时舔舐下唇以及滑动喉结，还是作为Singto看着Krsit搞怪或口无遮拦的开车时无奈的抿着嘴唇，露出一小截舌尖极快的蹭着嘴唇的样子全部涌入脑海。  
嘴唇也算皮肤的一部分吧？可以咬脖子为什么不能咬嘴唇呢？看着他哥正在往回缩的湿润的舌尖，Krsit灵光一闪而过，得意于自己的聪明，毫不客气张嘴含住Singto的下唇，灵活的挑开本就没有合严实的唇瓣，跟着缩回的舌尖长驱而入，一蹭到底，不仅缠着这块软肉翻搅吮吸，彼此的舌尖像两条灵蛇半紧紧纠缠，还不客气的反复研磨着敏感的上颚，在口中兴风作浪。  
Singto再一次没有及时反映，甚至配合着他弟的动作侧头到一个非常适合的角度，贴上湿滑的软舌舔舐吮吸，直到被吻到气喘吁吁时才想起来拍打Krsit的肩膀，勉强将人推开些距离，含含糊糊的“kit！”被堵在相粘的唇齿之间，显得比平时更软，还有一丝痒，直直的钻入Krsit的心里。  
一吻完毕，清醒过来的Krsit这才意识回笼，思考刚才的举动是否过界，可他看着依旧被压在墙角的Singto，那双反射着灯光、盛满星光的眼睛带着笑意凝视自己，没有任何改变，没有任何不妥。瞬间，Krsit一颗悬着的心放了下来，从此之后亲吻也变得理所当然。

再到后来，Singto瘦了很多，打闹时Krist忍不住抱怨“哥这么瘦，浑身上下也就屁股上有点肉！”说完还颇为不满的打了下Singto的臀部，因为手感太好，下意识收紧手指抓着臀肉揉了一下。  
突然，Singto浑身僵硬，像是为了避开作乱的手指向前小跳了一步，却正好埋入Krist怀中，一声若有若无的低吟飘荡在两人之间，随后立刻捂住自己的嘴，呆呆的看向Krist。始作俑者显然也傻了，可习惯的力量无比强大，无意识伸手抱住近在咫尺的Singto之后才开始惊讶，刚才那个声音是他哥发出来的吗？明明这么轻，却烧断了他的大脑中的某根弦，等反应过来时早将他哥扣在怀中，一个手不停的在他身后揉捏。  
Singto被揽着腰，避无可避，只能一个劲的往前拱，可本来就腰胯相抵之间哪来的空隙，磨蹭了几个来回之后两人默契的停止了所有的动作，不知道来源于自己或是对方亦或是双方都有，令人无法忽视的热源在两人有意无意触碰的胯骨间升腾翻滚。  
空气猛然变得厚重起来，呼吸也变得急促，Krist狠狠将人扣在怀中，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，试探性的贴上Singto的双唇，含含糊糊的叫着哥，像是某种确认，又像是恳求。Singto应了，一下下都应了，柔软的唇瓣堵住对方慢慢研磨。  
于是Krist懂了，退开些距离，又不舍得离的太远，蹭着鼻尖看向Singto缓缓睁开的双眼。Singto几乎是带着笑意挑了挑眉，Krist了然的点了点头，所有的约定皆在无声之间。

晚上九点，洗完澡的Krist拿着主人给他的房卡打开了Singto的房门，因为海外活动而显得更累的哥哥正坐在床上，不知道看着窗外还是在发呆，听见声音后极慢的转头看了来人一眼，又茫然的将头转回去。  
Krist被他哥这种状态逗笑了，又觉得萌的不行，忍不住爬上床将人推倒，自上而下的欣赏他发愣的样子。Singto没有丝毫抵抗的向后倒去，双手自然的散开在双肩之外，甚至在Krist压在上方时自然的分开双腿，方便他嵌入自己的双腿之间。

也许是床垫的弹动，使得Singto的意识逐渐回笼，他转眼望向不知何时锁着自己的双手压在头顶的Krist，逐渐扬起了嘴角。  
一开始Krist游刃有余，然而对视这个项目他一向不是他哥的对手，本来以为只是台上不行，可在床上，此时此刻，Singto静静的凝望着他，胸膛缓缓的上下起伏，半掩在衣领中的锁骨线条缓缓游弋，连呼吸都轻轻的，那双眼睛深的仿佛化不开的墨，又像无止尽的漩涡，充满着感情，又糅合着无比露骨的欲望，让人情不自禁的深陷其中无法自拔。  
“喔，P！”Krist无奈的嘟囔了一句，认输般伸手覆盖上Singto的双眼，另一手捏住下巴掰开唇瓣，低头吻上微张的双唇。  
Singto无声的笑了起来，睫毛划过Krist的掌心，几近乖顺的张开嘴，任由Krist坏心眼的叼住自己的软舌吮吸，模拟着某种动作上下律动。恢复自由手臂却丝毫不客气的牵着Krist的手掌往下挪，令Krist的指尖仿佛巧合般划过自己的乳尖，下腹，低低的呻吟合着湿热的气息在两人的唇齿之间流传，最后将手指塞入的自己的体力。

指尖传来潮湿又紧致的触感令Krist难以置信的瞪大双眼，像是确认似的，手指无意识往里桶了桶，天性使然般以指腹摩擦着炽热的内壁：“p，你……自己开拓好了？”  
Singto屈起手肘半撑起上身，体内的手指令他气息不稳，本来就低沉温和的声线中带了丝隐约的委屈：“不是第一次准备好了……”说出这样的话实在过于羞耻，勉强保持着对视，但Singto不自觉的紧绷身体，连带着内壁也不断的收缩，绞紧了体内的手指。  
一股强烈的感情击中了Krist的心，在他来不及仔细分辨是何种感情时指尖传来的刺激彻底令大脑彻底罢工，他只能看见Singto说话时口中若隐若现的舌尖，被吻的潮湿红肿的唇瓣，再次压倒Singto前最后的念头就是真恨不得回到过去，把他哥一次次准备好的机会统统补偿回来！

“K……”再次被扑倒的Singto甚至来不及叫完整Krist的名字就被他弟堵住了双唇。  
“P，我忍不住了。”Krist一伸手便勾到了放在床头的润滑剂，粗暴的挤压着小小的铝管，淋了自己满手都是，又心急火燎的将黏腻的液体抹在自己的性器上。  
Singto抬手圈住Krist的肩头向下压，将两人贴的更近，湿吻从嘴角舔咬到耳垂，舌尖沿着耳蜗打转，将热气全数灌入Krist耳中：“我一直在，为什么要忍。”

简单的一句话打开了某种开关，Krist扣紧singto的后腰，炙热的蘑菇顶激动到毫无章法的刺戳着后穴，寻找着入口，坚定而有力的撑开紧致的穴口，一寸一寸没入其中。  
Singto一遍遍的叫着Kit，被进入的地方又涨又酸涩，却不愿意后退半分，身体意识般一点点吞吃着高热的性器，越被侵入一分，手臂就缠的越紧，仿佛不住收缩的内壁，几乎描绘出阴茎的形状，鼓胀其上的青筋。  
Singto的喘息越来越无法克制，插入所持续的时间太长了，蘑菇顶一寸寸碾压着经不起触碰的内壁，直到“啊！”的一声在耳边响起，体内最敏感的一点被狠狠碾压，Singto的身体不受控制的颤抖起来，连带着收缩的内壁毫无规律的挤压着体内的性器。  
Krist差点无法自持的交代了，大口大口的呼吸着，猛然收紧手臂，毫不客气的将Singto拉起来坐在自己怀中，‘噗’的一声，性器滑向了更深的地方，一插到底。

这回Singto连声音都发不出来，张着嘴无声的喘息着，浑身无力的靠在Krist肩头，良久才找回自己的声音：“Kit是要弄坏我吗？”  
“好不好，哥。”感受到对方火热的气息断断续续的撩拨着自己的锁骨，Krist的手臂收的更紧，性器也随着对方的呼吸有规律的被夹紧按摩，爽的他连声音都在颤抖，报复性的张开手掌抓住Singto的臀肉揉捏，连带转动着他的腰胯，又热又紧的内壁像是全方位的按摩器，越来越快的挤压着体内的性器。  
“是Kit，可以……”

Krist眼眶急速泛红，双手穿过对方的腋下死死扣着肩头，再次将人压倒，每一下撞击满是狠劲，被顶的快要飞出去的Singto又被禁锢住肩头的手拉回来，像是坏掉的秋千，只能在Krist的双腿和双臂之间来回晃荡，经受着一次深过一次的撞击，却自愿的扬起脖子，寻找着Krist的嘴唇不断接吻。  
“太快了……kit。”  
“可我觉得还不够啊哥。”Krist一手扣着肩，一手沿着后背用力下滑，夹住Singto的后腰，将腰线弯成了好看的弧度，更便于自己自下而上的抽插，恨不得将囊袋都撞入对方热像是着火般的体内，胡乱的啃咬着肩头和耳垂。  
在狂风暴雨中的Singto已经无力圈住Krist的腰，双腿顺着对方的大腿外侧跌落床面，一波高于一波的快感令他蜷起脚趾，脚后跟摩擦着被搅成一团的床单，手指继续几乎嵌入Krist的皮肉之中，讨饶的声音一下低过一下，最后只能在被擦过前列腺时发出轻微的呻吟，身体被操开一样彻底对Krist开放，随着撞击晃动酸软的腰部，而硬挺的性器在两人紧实的腹肌间反复摩擦，片刻之后便痉挛起来。

“Kit，”被掌心堵住顶端的singto无力的扭动着身体，企图逃开体内不断高涨却无处发泄的快感，颤抖的双手紧紧抓住对方肩头，混乱的向折磨的源头求救，“救救我……”  
“马上就好哥，等等我，等等kit。”Krist掰过Singto的脸，那双墨色的眼睛早就没了神志，却在听见Krist的要求后勉强撩动着又长又浓的睫毛，轻轻的回应了一声“好。”，雾蒙蒙的眼睛像是被撞碎的湖面一般，生理性的泪水跌落眼眶，没入鬓角。  
眼前的一切对Krist来说太过刺激，他用力将人搂紧，恨不得融入骨血，被不断蠕动和越发没规律收缩的内壁绞的毫无还手之力，硬撑着冲刺了十几下，松开手掌的同时自己也射入Singto的体内。

Krist跌落在singto怀中，本应该无力的Singto却努力圈着手臂抱住了压在自己身上不愿挪动分毫的人。  
也许很长，也许只是几个呼吸之间，房间里除了剧烈的喘息再没有其他声音，直到Singto沙哑的声音缓缓响起：“舒服吗kit？”  
“嗯……”连日来高强度的工作和刚才的刺激已经使得Krist的声音已经带着浓厚的睡意，脑袋枕着Singto的肩头蹭了蹭，“就是好累啊哥。”  
“我也很累啊Kit，所以你出来好吗？”  
“不想动，哥里面好舒服。”  
Singto轻轻敲了下Krist的脑袋，却比抚摸更轻柔般扫过额头，Krist满足的轻笑起来，任由Singto将自己推下去，翻身起床。

之后的事情Krist记不太清，只隐约听见卫生间响起水声，困到迷糊的脑袋想着真对不起哥，被干完了还要自己清理，明天一定要和他好好道歉。然而下一秒，带着水汽又温热的身体靠了过来，紧紧贴着自己的背，有一双手温柔的摩挲着肩头，顺着腰线往下，明知道Krist怕痒却坏心眼掐着侧腰的软肉轻挠。  
“哥……”Krist不满的撅起嘴唇，动了动腰躲避着，脑袋来回蹭着枕头表示抗议。  
Singto轻笑起来，手指继续向下，裹着极富弹性的臀肉揉捏，手掌一下滑到双腿之间，架起了Krist一边的大腿。  
“kit做不动了，好累。”  
Singto倾身吻了吻Krist的脸颊：“睡你的，我自己来。”  
半梦半醒间的Krist还在疑惑他哥惊人的体力又或者疑惑他不合作哥怎么自己来，下个瞬间，被手掌捂热的润滑剂涂满了大腿内侧，最后顺着腿根，有些微凉的掌心裹住了Krist的性器来回撸动，指尖围着蘑菇顶时重时轻的打转，指腹更是得寸进尺般抵着顶端磨蹭揉压。  
“哥！”急速累计的快感令Krist睁大了双眼，他扭动着腰想要躲开Singto的手，明明有点凉凉的，却像把火，一直烧他心里。  
“别乱动。”Singto的声音暗哑的像是耳语又像是命令，手臂毫不客气的从腰线与床面的缝隙探了过来，扣紧Krist的腰，另一手拢紧对方的双腿，夹紧自己性器。  
“嗯……”Krist下意识听从了Singto的话，忍着没动。可即使不动，同为男人他也能体会到现在的情况有多么……箭在弦上不得不发的境地。Singto滚烫的性器抵着自己的阴茎缓缓的前后律动，在润滑剂的作用，不仅不让人难受，反而令Krist的耳尖绯红一片。  
Singto带着笑意轻啄了发红发烫的耳朵，拍了一把Krist的大腿：“既然醒了就夹紧点。”说完毫不客气的压在KrIst背上，扣着腰的手掌上移，捏住左边的乳尖轻挑慢捻，下身则快速了律动的频率，硬挺的性器摩擦着大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，火热的顶端时不时故意撞上穴口，蹭着会阴，还会摩擦到Krist又逐渐精神起来的性器。

Krist的脑袋又糊成了一团，这次不是因为困意，而已身体想要烧起来一样，特别是胸口，Singto的手指变着法的玩弄着他的乳尖，那里又红又肿，连蹭过床单都仿佛火烧火燎的烫，然而该死的手指一刻都不放松，甚至连带着手掌，用力压住挺立的小肉粒狠狠碾压。  
“哥，轻点……疼。”  
身后的Singto含含糊糊的应着，嘴唇吻上了圆融的肩头，舌尖合着嘴唇，留下了一道清晰的水迹和浅浅的印记，一直舔吻到后颈，整个人趴压在Krist背上，摆动着腰部，肆无忌惮的在绷紧的腿间来回撞击。  
Krist听着肉体的撞击声再次脸红起来，他有种错觉，胸口在他哥手中，后劲在他哥口中，腿间的皮肤都被摩擦的发红发热，连他的阴茎，在丝毫没有人触碰的情况逐渐抬头，浑身上下仿佛都置于Singto的控制之中。然而他的自由的双手不仅没有抗拒着一切，反而盖住Singto的双手，根根插入指缝，跟着他的手指在自己胸口穿梭，将乳尖玩弄的仿佛熟透的果肉，一碰就会挤出成熟的果汁，另一手帮着不断折腾自己的元凶摁住紧紧夹拢的双腿，鬼使神差的问了一句：“爽吗哥？”  
“爽，下次可以让哥更爽吗？”  
“……”Krist知道对方是什么意思，觉得自己连脖子都红了起来，微不可见的点了点头。  
Singto满意的将人搂的更紧，在高潮的时候一口咬住了Krist的后颈，而Krist也因为痛感和刺激跟着射了出来。

“哥，这回真的不行了……”  
“嗯，睡觉。”Singto仿佛也到了极限，几乎闭着眼睛扯过纸巾胡乱的擦了擦两人乱七八糟的腿间，拉好了被子轻吻着Krist的发顶。  
“晚安哥。”Krist说完最后一个字立刻进入了梦想，而Singto却突然睁开双眼，扬起嘴角，笑意盈满眼眶，将无意识靠着自己的人搂的更紧。

费尽心思放下这么多诱饵，看似一步步后退，这只漂亮又可爱的猎物终于趴到了陷阱的边缘。  
Kit，你只能属于我。

end


End file.
